1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating tool for heating shrinkable tubing and the like, and in particular to a handheld heater.
2. Description of Related Art
A heating apparatus for heating shrinkable tubing, or the like, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,486 issued to Bartok. Such a heating apparatus has a plurality of incandescent bulbs as heating sources, and reflectors used to concentrate the heat from the bulbs into a small focal region. Shrinkable tubing placed in this focal region is thereby heated. The apparatus is primarily used to heat electrical wiring bundles and the like. The apparatus may also be used for soldering, de-soldering, and for other purposes where concentrated high temperature is desired.